wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Elysia Denver
"I didn't say it was your fault; I said I was blaming you." "If I agree'd with you but then we'd both be wrong." "The voices inside my head may not be real, but they have some great ideas!" ~ Elysia Denver Early Years Elysia Denver grew up in the dangerous section of Westfall, having to fear for the defias and attacks from the horde during the second and third war. Elysia always tried making friends as a young child but failed miserably, she just had horrible social skills. Day on end, she would lock herself in her room, refusing to come out. She'd always find ways to pass the time, playing darts or writing. She didn't have the best childhood. The Blue Hair Incident During her teen years, Elysia was the laughing stock of the school. Always being shunned and critizied. She just had it bad. One day, while walking through the town of Senetinel Hill, Elysia was called over to a small group of kids her age. Cautiously Elysia went over to them, only to be duped by a mage in the group. The mage thought it would be funny to turn Elysia's whole body blue, but was inexperienced and turned Elysia's hair blue, forever. No matter how hard Elysia tried to turn it back to normal, it never worked. She went through the rest of her years being called a 'Blue Berry' and other idiotic nick-names. Vaelian State After hearing of a great new soon to be city, Elysia quickly jumped at the opportunity to get away from Westfall and quickly traveled to Stormwind, where she searched for the soon to be leaving Vaelian ship. Getting on the wrong ship, Elysia quickly hid below in a storage crate. After hear the sound of a ship crashing next to the one Elysia was boarding, she quickly climbed out of the crate only to be stopepd by a blonde man with a ponytail. The blonde man approached Elysia and she backed away quickly, not knowing who he was. In a jittery voice she asked the man who he was. The man didn't reply, but asked who she was instead. Elysia tried to spirt past the man but at the same time, the ship shook, sending both Elysia and Blondie down the stairs. Recovering quickly the man left Elysia and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. A scared Elysia followed shortly after. Once making her way up the many stairs of the ship, Elysia was spotted by another man. This one calmly asked 'Friend or Foe' so being wise Elysia answered 'Friend'. From there, the two marched up the stairs to the top deck where they found a battle between the two ships happening. It turned out, the Vaelian State ship ambushed the on Elysia was on. After shooting down the mast at the opposing ship, the people of the Vaelian State happily accepted Elysia to their forces and they calmly made their way to their port. Redridge While spending many days with the Vaelian State, Elysia met new people. She befriended Octavian Redwind and Kulthar, who liked to call her 'Blue'. These two being the ones she spoke to the most. She always had a good laugh with them, from fishing huge fish and spilling chicken droppings with Kulthar's to being 'Partnebs in Crimbe' to Octavian and being 'wanna-be' worgen hunters (Which didn't end well at all). While participating in events with the Vaelian State, Elysia never seemed to get any better in combat, talking, or anything really. All she figured out while with them was the greatest joy ever: Pink bubble gum. The Discovery of Gum On an average day like yesterday, Elysia was walking through the small town of Redridge when she stumbled upon a tradesman. In his hand, was what he claimed to be a pink pearl. Elysia, wanted to test out whether he was speaking the truth or not, popped the 'Pearl' in her mouth and began to chew. This so called 'Pearl' was actualy a piece of pink gum! Elysia, in love with the taste of the gum, imediately bought all the 'Pink pearls' he had to offer and walked away a happy woman. The Otherside of Elysia: The battle against Octavian Coming when I finish with the damn homework. >:( Random Trivia Elysia is said to be a magnificent singer, and can play the harp with grand skills. Octavian and Elysia once fought Captain Torrentsworts pirates hat, after ripping it in half then sewing it back together. She now considers him her 'Partnet in Crimbe' Had a half-hour long talk with Kulthar about sexual relationships with a chicken. She is absolutely terrible at fighting and shooting a gun, her magic abilities aren't so grand either. Her favorite fight move is to knee men in the crotch. She once cut off all of Octavian's hair and sold it to a hooker for money. She refers to Octavian as 'Ponytail' and Charles as 'Martin' reasons? Unknown. She tends to curse and drink. A lot.